My Private Movie
by louie-fly
Summary: She's dating one super star but fell for another, and now they're coming face to face for the first time. Forced to work on a TV show, with her unfortunately in the middle of it all, their resolve is surely going to be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

'My Private Movie'

By: Victoria S Liu-Pearson

© All Rights Reserved

**Chapter 1**

Chris and Lance stood outside in the front yard of the three-story town house lived in by Lance, his friend and band mate Justin and their girlfriends' Vickie and Jessica.

'I tell you what Lance right here right now Vickie does love you and she's probably been feeling just as guilty because you're not talking to her and that makes it much worse.' Chris remarked he glanced sideways at his friend he hadn't yet got a response out of him from the moment he started the conversation. Lance sighed he scratched his head he didn't know how to go about the situation, he had always felt like he was in control but after yesterday it didn't feel the same anymore.

'Yeah well how would you like Kristen did the same to you?' Lance asked he kicked at the ground Chris shook his head.

'She has a job to do Lance, she can't just abandon her job because of your jealousy that is not like Vick and we've know her for a long time.' He remarked.

'it is not an excuse Chris. She doesn't haven't to be so friendly with them.' Lance said Chris gave up he wasn't making any progress with Lance right now and there wasn't any point pushing it. The two guys heard the sound of the front door open Vickie was ready to head out for her evening jog she didn't see them at first while she did up her shoelaces and plugged in her ipod.

'Hey Vick!' Chris called she looked up the frown crossed her face she wasn't in the mood to talk especially not to her boyfriend, there was no way she owed him an explanation he was the one being stupid and if anything she expected him to apologize. She removed the earphones from her ears.

'Hi Chris.'

'Could you come over for a second?' he asked she hesitated and even from her distance away she noticed Lance shift on his feet he didn't seem comfortable with the idea.

'Sorry I can't but maybe we can talk later if you're still here when I et back,' she answered Chris nodded.

'Yeah sure I think Kristen will be here still she never wants to go home when she comes and visits Jess,' he remarked Vickie grinned that much was true.

'All right I'll see you later.' She added with a wave she put the earphones back in and headed off down the driveway.

'You really do owe her an apology,' Chris said Lance glared at him.

'No,' he protested Chris shrugged his shoulders.

'Well if you don't then it's your loss.'

Chris left him and returned to house he wasn't about to spend the rest of his evening trying to convince his friend especially if he was too stubborn to admit he was wrong. Lance looked back out down the driveway where Vickie had run he could just still make out her figure in the distance he made a decision he quickly raced back into the house Chris had only just walked in he spun around surprised.

'What are you doing?' he asked Lance ignored him and snatched up his car keys from the rack in the hallway and run back out again to his car.

'Well I hope he gets it right and admits he made the mistake.' Chris said he waited until the car had sped off down the drive then closed the main door. Lance beeped the car horn several times Vickie didn't hear him so he went even faster swerved the car out and in front of her a short distance as she ran. Vickie skidded to a halt she removed the earphones.

'Just what do you think you're doing?' she demanded he cut the car's engine off and got out of the car.

'We need to talk.' He said she folded her arms across her chest.

'What about?' she asked he laughed.

'Like you don't know.' He said

'No I don't now if you'll excuse me.' She replied she walked on past him to continue on her way.

'Don't walk away from me Vick.'

She stopped turned around and glared back at him.

'Or what? There isn't anything you can do. I've worked too damn hard at my job to just give it all up because you have a problem with me talking to other guys. You get jealous fine but it's your own problem you need to sort out I don't have a thing to do with it.' She said.

'So, what that's it is it?' he demanded she shrugged her shoulders.

'It's not my call this one it is up to you to decide just get back to me when you're finished thinking about it,' she answered.

'I can't believe it.' He said she ignored him and continued on her jog she could keep the smile off her face, she was glad she'd finally stood up to him, for far too long in their relationship she was the one always giving away and leaving him control this time though she was going to be strong and not back down. Lance muttered under his breath he was furious annoyed this wasn't going the way he wanted he wasn't used to Vickie challenging him head on like this it hadn't ever happened before and the experience was very new.

'Damn it this is ridiculous.' He said. He got back into his car stayed there as he tried to calm down and get his head straight but it was all to no avail he was clearly very angry. He started the engine put the car into reverse and sped off down the road he wasn't going to go back to the house he didn't need his band mates around him but there was one place he could go, to the one person whom could understand his situation and see it from his perspective.

On her job Vickie felt her phone vibrate a couple of times in her pocket she slowed down to a brisk walk and got her phone out she had received two text messages the first one from Jessica.

_Vick hey hun_

_R u ok? We will_

_Talk wen u get bk._

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

'Yeah not likely Jess sorry but I doubt you would understand my situation,' she said she shook her head. The next message came from an unknown international number she hesitated about reading the message she never liked receiving messages from an unknown.

'Ah what the hell.' She remarked and opened the message.

_Hey Vick! Long time_

_No see! Wat is happenin'?_

_I have a surprise 4 u._

_Cn't tell u yet. Will give_

_U a call 2morrow_

'What is this all about?' she asked she was about to ring the number to find out but then on second thought she decided against it she didn't know who she would be speaking to and it would be far too awkward. Instead she pressed 'reply' and started to write a message back.

_Hi there…uh do_

_I knw u? Sorry but_

_Ur number is not familiar_

_In my ph._

Vickie did know a number of people overseas but she already had their phone numbers stored into her phone's memory and she only ever received phone calls or text messages from them if it was important, had to do with work and personal, whatever it was this mystery caller wanted, to her didn't fit into any of those categories. Vickie had jogged all the way to the small corner store just a couple of blocks away from the house, the store was located a short distance from the park where she spotted kids running around and on the playground while outside of the store a young couple looked happy and in love. She rolled her eyes as she watched them there was a time when she was in their position, experiencing all the new feeling of being in love finding out what it was like having that some one special.

'Yeah if only it were all so simple.' She said grumbling her phone vibrated again she looked at the message it was from the same international number.

_U will find out 2omorrow_

_I promise, u'll jst hve2 wait_

_Until then _

'Oh you have got to be kidding me,' she said she was not in the best of moods to play games.

Lance parked his car in the underground car park of the inner city apartment complex he knew the place like the back of his hand he had been here that many times in the past few years. For a couple of minutes he remained seated in his car again going over in his head if this was the best idea, there was a part of time that felt guilty while the other half knew he had no other choice he'd been pushed into it, and now he was about to cross a line he won't ever be able to take back.

'Well here we go,' he answered climbing out of the car he strode out across the car park to the lift and pressed the button, it didn't take long before the lift arrived and he went straight up to the 3rd floor, he was also thankful the lift didn't stop before then as he didn't want to get caught out now. The lift stopped at the third floor he walked out took a cautious look around in the hallway no one was in sight he headed down and stopped outside room 310; just for a few brief seconds the wave of guilt washed over him he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind and knocked. It only took a few seconds before the door opened.

'Hey, you!' she said her smile spread across her lips he grinned.

'Hey.' He replied his eyes flickered over her taking in the appreciation of what he saw and he could feel the anger start to slowly fade away.

'Come on in make yourself at home,' she said stepping aside.

'Thanks,' he said he walked inside stopped next to her and kissed her cheek.

'It is good to see you again.'

'Same to you.'

The door closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vickie had the house to herself tonight with Lance still out while Justin and Jessica joined the rest of the guys on a night out, they did invite her to come but she refused opting instead to stay in doors and get some work done. Johnny Wright one of the executive's in the management team of the Backstreet Boys had asked her to start preparing press releases for the band for their up and coming album release in four weeks time. Vickie still couldn't get her head around the mystery person she received the messages from it kept bugging her. One of her most recent works for another band aside from *NSYNC and Backstreet Boys, was Westlife, she had spent a fair amount of time out in Ireland but that was last year and though she had become good friends with the band she hadn't heard from them in quite some time and they wouldn't be visiting the US anytime soon. While stirring her cup of hot chocolate she got thinking about her trip in Ireland.

Flashback…

"_Mark, I…I think you should get going." Vickie mumbled feeling her knees starting to buckle._

"_Mmm. Guess I should." Agreed Mark, thou he made no inclination to move away, his lips meeting with hers again, the burning desire becoming even hotter than before. He pushed her against the door; Vickie felt her hand fall on the doorknob._

"_Oh…god…" She breathed. The longer they stayed out here in, the hallway, the longer Mark kept kissing her the more she felt her resolve breaking. Yet she really didn't want to stop him either, it just made her battle even harder to fight. He pulled away from her a moment, she saw the sparkle of mischief in his baby blue eyes, a smile coming across his lips. Despite her efforts Vickie found herself smiling too. Moving his left hand from her waist, he reached for the knob._

"_No, don't. We seriously can't go there." She whispered sternly. Instead of answering her back Mark only had to look at her to know she didn't have the heart to stop him in any manner. With the smile still on his lips he got the door open and led her inside._

End

Vickie shook her head a smile played across her lips she recalled how Mark kept on perusing after her and kept on flirting with her the whole time she was over there. She had done everything possible to avoid him and not get side tracked because she was there primary for work; but in the end she caved she couldn't help it he had really gotten to her over that time and they'd spent quite a bit of it together until eventually it just lead onto one thing and the next. The funny thing was, she didn't regret it happened it was as though she wanted it to because she took such a liking to him even when she tried her hardest not to fall.

'Oh well doesn't matter it's not like anyone knows about it.' She said she removed the teaspoon from her mug dumped it into the sink walking out of the kitchen she stopped short standing opposite her was Lance.

'Did you just get back?' she asked he tossed his car keys on the coffee table removed his jacket and left it on the back of the couch.

'Yeah,' he answered he sat down the couch propped his feet on the coffee table and switched on the TV Vickie sighed and shook her head. If he wasn't going to tell her what he had been doing she wouldn't ask she was going to keep her tough stance.

'I'll be in the study so don't disturb.' She remarked he showed no signs of hearing her so she continued on and climbed up the stairs; Lance turned his head to watch her.

'We still have talk about it!' he called she stopped halfway up the stairs.

'You might want to talk but I have nothing to say so its best you don't waste your time and just get on with your own life. Sort yourself out first then we'll see how things go from there,' she remarked she climbed the remainder of the stairs to the second landing walked won the corridor past Justin's room then Jessica's room and her study area she slammed the door closed this one had a lock on the door she turned the lock and leaned against the door she let out a deep breath.

'Please let me get through this.' She said. She didn't have to worry about returning to her own room as the study had it's own double bed. The room had a small mini bar fridge plugged in the corner next to her computer desk.

'Ok that's it I'm not going to let this bother me, he's got to fix his own problems while I have work to do,' she remarked heading to the desk she put the mug down and turned on the computer. The sound of a car out in the driveway caught her attention she edged over to the window and peeked around the curtain, a yellow taxicab drove up and came to a halt the back passenger doors opened Jessica and Justin emerged from the cab Vickie laughed quietly seeing the way Justin stumbled on his feet she had no doubt they had all gone ahead and thoroughly enjoyed the night.

'Well at least someone managed to find a bit of fun.' She said she turned away from the window and sat down at her desk the computer had loaded up in full now she leant back in her chair and stared at the screen for a moment. She couldn't get the messages she had received from the unusual international phone number out of her head it kept on pestering her all day. Maybe she was just being over paranoid and reading far too much into the whole thing still though it bothered her no need that she didn't know this person. Vickie checked the clock it wasn't too late in the day she might as well give it a go and see what happens; standing up from the desk she walked to the bedside table picked up the cordless phone walked back to her desk and looked through her mobile phone's address book. When she scrolled down the list her finger stopped at his name toying with the idea of whether to call him or not, all of their past history crept back into her head.

'No.'

Vickie changed her mind and instead found her friend's number and dialed it.

The line rang for a few minutes Vickie tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk.

'Come on pick up I don't have all day,' she said.

'Hello Vick!' Nicole said finally answering her phone.

'Hey Nic, it's been a while.' Vickie said.

'Yeah ages! So how have you been?'

'All right.'

'Oh, no that doesn't sound too good.'

'I get the feeling something is wrong.'

Vickie cracked a sly smile even though she hadn't seen her friend in a long time, try 5 years, Nicole always seemed to know when something wasn't right.

'I guess you could say that.' She replied.

'Did you want to talk about it?' Nicole asked Vickie sighed her eyes momentarily flicked over to the closed door.

'Not really,' she answered.

'I am right though, something is wrong right?'

'In a way.'

'Ok so maybe I can take a guess,'

Vickie laughed she should have known Nicole wouldn't let her get away with anything.

'You can if you like but it probably wouldn't do much good. There is only so much you can do from over there,' Vickie replied.

'Oh, yeah that is so true. Anyway ok so let's just get on with this.' Nicole replied.

'Nicole come on I didn't ring you so you could play the guessing game with me.' Vickie answered.

'Are you board of work?'

'What?'

'It's just a question.'

Vickie lay back on her chair she stared at the computer screen the background picture was of *NSYNC and their girlfriends together from a day at the beach.

'I don't really know Nic. I used to love what I do, it was always a challenge to me and I loved meeting so many different people.' She said.

'So what has changed then?' Nicole asked and again Vickie sighed.

'Ok if I tell you this you have to promise not laugh.'

'Oh I think I know this already!'

'I bet it has everything to do with when you came here to hang out with the lads,' Nicole said and Vickie couldn't hide the smile on her face while Nicole, in hearing the silence from the other end knew she was right.

'I so told you didn't I!' she cried Vickie quickly came from her thoughts at her friend's loud squeal.

'Told me what?'

'Mark is so right for you, I mean he isn't anything like most guys, even the ones I know.' Nicole said.

'Nic come on don't be stupid. I didn't go over there just to find another boyfriend I already had one and I was happy with him,' Vickie remarked.

'Well if you were so happy with _your_ boyfriend how come you got with Mark?' Nicole asked she threw the challenge back at her friend.

'I-I—don't know.' Vickie said she could feel her face turning a deep shade of red knowing Nicole was right. She was happy with Lance at the time there was nothing wrong with their relationship; up until when she went to Ireland met Mark and she started asking questions of her life.

'Yeah sure you know how to convince me.' Nicole said.

'Shut up!'

The two girls laughed.

'Oh Vick I have to go we're about to board.'

Vickie burrowed her eyebrows.

'Board? As in a plane?'

'Yeah the lads and me are going to London for a bit.'

'Right ok well have fun.'

'I will thanks we will definitely talk again soon.' Nicole answered the conversation ended shortly Vickie replaced the cordless phone back into the cradle she glanced back at her computer now losing interest in what she was going to do and opted to go take a shower and have an early night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days passed with no progress happening between Lance and Vickie. She avoided talking to him even though he tried his best to talk to her only to be hastily brushed off coldly. Jessica and Justin were worried about them they hadn't seen their friends go this long without speaking to one another.

'J, what do you think we should do?' Jessica asked the two sat on the lounge room with the TV on in the background. Justin looked up from texting on his phone he stared at her with a blank expression.

'Sorry what did you say?' he asked Jessica laughed quietly she rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Gee don't you ever listen to what I say?' she remarked he smirked.

'Sorry.'

'Who were you texting?' she asked.

'Oh just the others, I wanted to see if they were interested in getting together and we can arrange a day out as a group.' He replied she laughed.

'And we don't already do it nearly all the time.' She said he stuck his tongue out at her.

'You know what I mean, if we go somewhere that we've been before then my hope is that it'll bring back some nice memories for them.' He explained.

'Yeah well that is good but how do you propose we convince Vick to come along? She barely talks to him and even doesn't like being around us.' Jessica remarked.

'I'm still working on it.' He said, hearing footsteps from the stairs Jessica and Justin turned around to look; Vickie had come down the stairs dressed looking ready to head out.

'Hey Vick.' They said she glanced at them she just nodded.

'I'll see you guys later,' she replied going towards the door Jessica and Justin glanced at each other.

'Hang on Vick!' He called jumping up from the couch and raced over to the font door she had the door held open.

'I was just thinking we're getting everyone together for a day out this afternoon if we can get it arranged.' He said.

'Oh ok that's nice.' She said.

'Didn't you want to come with us?' he asked hopeful she glanced at him seeing the look on his face.

'No not really but thanks for the offer,' she answered she headed out and closed the door he slouched his shoulders disappointed he turned and returned to the lounge.

'No luck?' Jessica asked he shook his head.

'No she is avoiding everyone now not just Lance.' He said.

'So what do we do now?'

'I honestly don't know it sees the more we try the less likely she is to respond.'

'So then maybe we just leave things and let her come to us?' Jessica suggested.

'You think that would work?' he asked.

'It would be worth a try I think, she is probably sick of everyone pestering her every day and trying to keep her involved. I know she always likes to be left alone a lot of the time so maybe we let her have her way.' She reasoned.

'Ok we'll go with that and see what happens. The second Vick notices we aren't hassling her anymore she'll think something is wrong and then she can come and approach us.' He replied.

'Exactly.'

Vickie drove her car into the city she had a lot of errands to run today to get ready for the new load of work she had coming up after receiving the heads up from Johnny yesterday. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to continue her work with the band with much more after this she just wasn't sure what to do if she quit. Her phone rang just then she quickly grabbed it from her pocket looking at the screen and the same unknown international number flashed up.

'Who the hell is this?'

Tentatively she pressed the answer button.

'Hello?'

'How's my little angel.'

Her face went white her jaw hung open she knew the voice she knew she did.

'There is only one person allowed to call me by that name!' she exclaimed she heard laughing from the other end.

'I will give you a guess.'

Her brain fought hard to remember she was drawing blanks.

'Can I have a clue?'

'We've had more than one meeting in private.'

'Oh my god Mark!' Gee it's been ages!' she exclaimed he laughed.

'How are you and how are the lads?'

'Good very good as are the lads.' He said.

'How about you?'

'Yeah I'm fine just the same as always.' She said.

'So did you have time to meet up?' he asked she frowned.

'Meet up? But you aren't here are you?' she asked.

'Actually we are, all of us are here.' He replied her eyes widen.

'When did you get in?'

'Last night.' He answered.

'Hang on a second! You guys have flown in from Ireland arrived last night and don't tell me until now?' she said her voice rising a little higher with her annoyance.

'Mark you know I hate it when you keep thing from me,' she added making them both laugh.

'Sorry we didn't do it on purpose we just wanted to keep it a secret.' He said.

'Ok so tell me where you're staying and I'll come by then we can all catch up.' She replied.

'Great! Ok we're staying at the Sheraton in the city.'

'Awesome I know where that is I won't be long.'

'See you soon.'

Vickie started up her car again and ignoring the nerves feelings stirring in her stomach she put the car into drive and headed off to the hotel.

Once her car was parked in the underground car park of the Sheraton she double-checked her appearance took in a deep breath got out of the car and mad her way to lift. _** I am just going to see my friends nothing more than that so there is no need to get too far ahead. **_She thought. Whatever had happened between her and Mark was done she couldn't change it and they have moved on. The lift stopped at the hotel lobby level the door slid open and she stepped out the hotel very class yet modes enough to have a variety of occupants coming to stay regularly. The polished marble floors were of a gray/stone color showing peoples' reflections clearly and it extended around the hotel lobby. She walked towards the reception area keeping her eyes out for someone familiar.

'Vick!' somebody shouted she quickly turned around and seconds later she engulfed in a hug from a brown-haired girl.

'Nicole, hey I didn't know you had come with the lads too.' She said both surprised and happy to see her friend.

'Well like duh! I wasn't going to miss out on a trip to the US.'

'Besides don't you remember the other day when you rang me and I said we were getting on a plane?'

Vickie burrowed her eyebrows together she tried to recall the conversation.

'Oh my god! So you guys were on your way here anyway.' She replied.

'Yup. We'd stopped over in London for a few hours before we got the connecting flight.' Nicole said.

'So hang on let me get this straight—' though before Vickie could get any further she heard more voices calling for her and when she turned around to have a look the familiar faces of Shane, Kian and Nicky came into view.

'Lads hi! So good to see you all here.' She answered hugging each of them in turn she paused for moment.

'Where's Mark?' she asked suddenly worried he had decided not to come and see her Kian laughed.

'He is coming still getting ready though we did tell him to hurry up.' He answered she smiled.

'Yeah I remember he is always the last one to make an appearance,' Vickie said.

'Anyway girl come on so tell us what has been happening in your life since we last you,' Nicky said.

'Oh you know just the same old stuff working hard. Both Backstreet Boys and *NSYNC have heaps and heaps of stuff to do coming up and Johnny's got me doing all the PR work as well.' She said.

'So is it true what we have heard about *NSYNC then?' Shane asked she frowned not understanding his question.

'What is it you've heard?'

'Well apparently they are taking this whole year off now for some TV show thing.' He said he shrugged his shoulders she nodded.

'Right, right yes we got approached by the head of MTV in early January, with reality TV shows on the rise they wanted to make something that was both fun and relevant so they asked Johnny if one of his bands were interested.' She explained.

'He said he was but he wanted to know the exact details like what was involved and stuff like that. So the studio went and created a script, we haven't seen it yet, although the producers are talking about doing it off the cuff to see how it goes first before deciding what script would suit.'

'What is it going to be about though?' Nicole asked.

'I don't know they didn't want to give it away so soon I think they were worried we would turn it down or something. Johnny wants us to go and see him later tonight because he's apparently got more details so I may find out more then.' Vickie answered.

'Anyway how did you find out about it?' she asked Nicole and the lads exchanged looks with one another Vickie knew something was going on.

'Louis wants us to be in it.' Nicky replied her eyes widened.

'You're being serious aren't you?' she said.

'Yep he told us last week and now we're here.' Shane added.

'That is pretty cool.' She said though in her head she began to stress a little; if Westlife and *NSYNC were working together there could be a lot of problems for her to face.

'Hang on but *NSYNC are taking the year off to do this so does that mean Louis and Simon have agreed to the same for you?' she asked.

'We don't know officially, he just wants us to do the meeting and then make the final decision when they hear back from us.' Shane answered.

'Vick, did you want to go and get Mark? We're all starving and need food.' Shane replied Nicole rolled her eyes pinching him in the side he screwed up his face causing the others to laugh.

'You and food Shane you're as bad as Bryan, he was always whining about wanting to stop for food.' She answered.

'Yeah well if you want me to work then feed me.' He said.

'Ok yeah come on.' She said.

'We'll meet you in the restaurant.' Kian replied he and Nicky followed Nicole and Shane to the hotel's restaurant.

'We're staying on level 4, and he's in room 403.' Nicky called back. Vickie waited until the group had gone she let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

'Well here we go.' She mumbled, heading to the lift she waited for it to arrive and when it did she pressed the button for the 4th level. She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, quietly wishing she hadn't been given the job of going to get Mark, whenever they were left alone things happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when the lift stopped on the 4th level the doors opened and she was greeted by a long empty corridor and walking out the wall opposite provided a guide of which room started in which direction, finding the one she wanted she briskly walked down the corridor. Vickie stopped outside of Mark's room once she found it she went to knock on the door but hesitated.

_**Flashback…**_

_Vickie felt a soft hand caress her cheek; smiling softly she opened her eyes to fix her gaze on the gorgeous dark-haired young man beside her._

"_Morning." Mark whispered smiling. He leaned over and kissed her lightly. She grinned back bringing her hand to his face._

"_Hi." They went quiet, just staring at one another silently._

"_What are we going to do about this Mark?" she asked._

"_I don't know Vickie, I just don't know. I just think…well. We really can't tell anyone about this," he answered._

"_I feel horrible Mark and it hasn't got anything to do with you. I've gone and done something that is likely to ruin my time with Lance." Vickie said._

"_Then don't tell him." Mark reasoned. She stared at him in absolute shock._

"_Wh…are you crazy? He's still my boyfriend and I can't not tell him anything," She protested. Mark propped himself onto his elbows still looking at her._

"_So you want to tell him about us? How we just 'ended' up sleeping together for no reason? You know it's not true. I know that you know we've got something." He said._

"_Don't remind me, and don't you be forgetting you're the first too." Vic answered quietly her eyes dropping._

_**End**_

Vickie shook her head she didn't need to be bringing those memories back especially now she swallowed had another deep breath and knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' Mark yelled out.

'Mark it is just me.' She replied.

'Ok just a second Vick!'

She moved away from the door a little bit secretly hoping he wouldn't come out any time soon she was still struggling to get her head around the thought of being around him and the lads. She was going to have to keep her wits about her if she had any hope of getting through this time. The door suddenly flew open she spun around almost startled, Mark stood in the doorway one hand resting on the back of the door his eyes fixed on her she shifted on her feet slightly uncomfortable.

'Erm…Mark?' She said.

'Oh! I-sorry Vick.' He answered smiling.

'Its good to see you again,'

'Yeah you too.'

The two of them continued to stare at one another unsure of the next step Vickie diverted her eyes to the wall while Mark just continued to smile.

'Ok so—um—are you ready? The others have probably started to eat they couldn't control themselves,' she replied he laughed.

'That doesn't surprise me at all; ok just give me a second I got to grab my shoes. You an come in if you like.' He answered she shook her head.

'I don't think that is such a good idea,' she said Mark stopped and turned around a quizzical look on his face seeing the concern on her face he then understood.

'Sure I won't be a second.' Mark closed his door Vickie let out a sigh she leaned against the wall and rubbed her face.

'What am I going to do? I didn't think it would be this hard,' she said.

'What's that?' Vickie's head shot up quickly caught off guard.

'N…nothing was just you know talking out loud.' She said.

'Oh right ok then I just thought you were talking to someone else.' Mark replied giving her a cheeky grin she stuck her tongue out.

'How would that be possible when there is nobody else here except for you, oh and the four walls too!' She said poking him he just pretended to sigh out loud and roll his eyes to the ceiling but took everything in his stride the two walked down the corridor to the lift.

'Would you stop that?' Mark said seeing Vickie constantly shuffling on her feet and being fidgety.

'Stop what?'

'Moving around every damn second. Do you know how annoying it is?' he huffed folding his arms across his chest she laughed.

'Well sorry Mr. sensitive,' she said the lift arrived shortly they got in and headed down to the lobby, and when they walked into the hotel restaurant they immediately saw where the others were seated and hungrily digging into their mean.

'Typical.' Vickie mumbled.

'Come on let's grab something from the buffet before we go and join them,' Mark suggested he lead the way she just followed.

Once they were fed and Shane had stopped his complaining the group decided to pass a bit of time before the meeting started with a game of billiards. Vickie didn't say much throughout the games she just watched them play her mind elsewhere worried about the potential having both groups in the one meeting and just how much of a disaster it could turn out to be especially for her. Her thoughts were shortly interrupted hearing a phone ringing she quickly looked around the room Nicky just grinned seeing the confused faces.

'Sorry.' He said picking up his phone.

'Hello? Oh hi Mr. Wright.' He said Vickie stared at Nicky wide-eyed she didn't want anybody to know where she was she just hoped he wouldn't give it away.

'Yes we'll be able to find it. Sure an hour sounds good, great we will see soon.' Nicky replied he ended the phone call and turned around.

'So what's the story?' Kian asked.

'He wants us to meet him at his office in a hour,' Nicky said.

'Just you guys?' Vickie asked.

'Yeah.'

'Ok give me a second.' She stepped out of the room into the corridor and resting her back against the wall she typed out a message to Jessica and just a few seconds later her phone beeped receiving the reply.

_Yeh we got invited 2._

_He said 2 b there in_

_An hr_

'Well great that is just fantastic,' Vickie said she had hoped to delay the meet up between Westlife and *NSYNC for a bit until she could find a way dealing with it. Even though Mark knew of her and Lance he had completely disregarded it and only thought of himself, however if Lance found out about what went on he would be far more angry than he already was with her; although he had nothing to say because she knew, thanks to her friends he had been far from innocent while she was away. The door to the games room opened Vickie quickly turned her head, she sighed quietly in relief as Nicole came out of the room.

'You ok there?' she asked.

'Yeah…I guess go. Just been a few things on my mind,' Vickie answered.

'Come on then,' Nicole said linking her arms through Vickie's and leading her away from the games room.

'It's time you and I caught up properly.'

'We'll leave the boys to their games.' She added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** '**Oh my god,' Nicole exclaimed a look of shock on her face after Vickie finished telling her about what she knew of Lance and what he had been doing.

'How did you find out?' Nicole asked.

'Jess rang and told me when she heard Lance talking to Justin after one of his nights' out with her,' Vickie replied.

'I—I just can't believe it. Why would he go and do that when he has you, but what is even more confusing is he gets mad at you for talking to these other guys and he can do whatever he wants especially with the ex,' Nicole replied her words flying out at a rapid pace Vickie couldn't help laughing.

'Calm down Nic, you don't see me getting all up and arms about it. Well I was hurt beyond belief when Jess told me but I knew getting upset and angry wouldn't do me a lot of good. So, instead I have just kept this to myself, I know Lance doesn't know that I know and I want to keep it that way for now.' She answered.

'So what do you plan to do?' Nicole asked.

'I will just wait for the right time to confront him; though I've got this feeling it will be as soon. Hopefully not at tonight's meeting that would be the last thing I need, just as long as Mark can keep his mouth shut then I'll be fine.' Vickie answered.

'I mean about you and Mark?'

'What about him and me?'

'Well do you still feel the same way about him now as you did when you were in Ireland? From what the lads tell me his feeling hasn't changed much since then. He appears to be still bestowed with you.' Nicole said Vickie leaned forwards her elbows resting on the table and she tucked her hands under her chin she stared into the distance.

'Nic if I knew the answer to the question I can tell you I wouldn't be in this situation right now.' She said.

'It is not just a simple equation of giving up my job and moving away because of my problems with Lance despite the whole thing with Mark. I like him I do I'm not going to hide from that fact but I can't walk away from this now because of my feelings towards him,' she explained.

'Ok so let me ask you this,' Nicole said.

'If you got given the choice of coming over to Ireland with us would you do it?' she asked.

'Nic-'

'Just answer the question.'

'I don't know,' Vickie remarked.

'Well then maybe you should start thinking about it I'd hate for you to be here being un-happy but if you came back to Ireland with me and the lads then you can start things fresh again,' Nicole answered.

'Yeah—but it isn't that simple. It is not easy getting references and well I ju-just don't know,' Vickie said she still looked troubled her attention shifted to the front of the restaurant seeing the guys start to make their way towards them having finished their game.

'Ok so do you love him?' Nicole asked Vickie quickly spun around looking a bit alarmed.

'What?' she asked.

'Its just a question,'

'Yes I know but I…look I'm not going to answer that Nic,' Vickie replied.

'All right sorry I won't mention it anymore though like I said you need to think about this. If Louis and Simon let the lads get involved with this TV thing we're going to be around here a lot more and everything between you, Mark and Lance is just going to get really complicated.' Nicole said Vickie let out another tired sigh as she rubbed her face.

'Yeah don't remind me,' she replied.

'Hey so you two ready to leave yet?' Nicky asked approaching the table with the other guys behind him Nicole and Vickie had identically confused looks on their faces.

'Now? I'd think we still had a bit of time we don't have to be there so soon,' Nicole answered.

'I think it would be a good idea especially if we're going to make an impression.' Kian answered always thinking on the business side of things the others exchanged knowing looks.

'What?' he wailed annoyed at the look he was seeing from them.

'Never mind.'

'Ok so if you're all ready then lets go. I might be able to give you a little tour of Johnny's office it's pretty big and plenty of people have gotten lost,' Vickie replied she gave Nicole a meaningful look and it was one her friend immediately understood.

'Something happen?' Shane asked Nicole in a low whisper as they headed out of the restaurant and in the direction of the lift; Nicole shook her head and put her finger to her lips.

'I'll tell you later.' She said.

Vickie made sure she had her car parked at the back of the four-story glass building in the secure parking space. The last thing she would want is for any fans to show up un-expectedly even if Westlife didn't have a big fan base in the States she still wasn't going to take the risk. She was also glad there was no sign of the *NSYNC guys yet with none of their cars in the parking lot.

'Ok come on.' She said shutting the engine everyone got out and headed for the back door entrance. She opened the door going inside first the others following behind and they immediately noticed just how dark it was inside and immediately there was a loud thump.

'Ow!'

'What?'

'I hit something?'

'Hey who has got my arm?'

'Get off my foot!'

'Would you all stop it!'

'I can't see.'

'Just wait one second.'

Vickie patted the wall in the darkness as she tried to find the light.

'It has got to be here somewhere.' She muttered.

'Got it!' She quickly flicked on the light and the corridor came into sight; and when she turned around the lads and Nicole were bunched together near the door with Nicky crumpled on top of an empty box.

'What in the hell are you doing Nix?' she asked trying to suppress her laughter he just pulled a face.

'Well if the light was on I wouldn't have hit this stupid thing and fallen over.' He said.

'Yeah, well I wasn't expecting it to be so dark,' she remarked.

'Ok whatever can we just get out here now?' he asked Kian and Shane helped him to his feet.

'It's down this way.' Vickie answered they continued down the corridor and she pushed open a door and they were greeted by a large foyer with marble title floors.

'This is the main foyer and as you can see the reception is to the right.' She replied pointing and instead on the right-hand side what looked like a replica limestone wall with a flat tabletop and a few decorations across it.

'So where are all the receptionist?' Shane asked.

'When important meetings are scheduled the receptionist are give the time off, since they don't always know what goes on here, they are just employees however as good as these girls are the second they find out we got all famous people in the building they will never get work done. However if they work when our big stars come in then we just distract the girls and take the stars through the back where we were a few seconds ago,' she explained.

'Johnny's office is on the fourth floor. He is the main boss so it is not a surprise. He does like to live it up.' Vickie added.

'So it is all just office stuff here,' Kian remarked she grinned.

'I will give you a tour and you will be quite surprised,' she said the group walked to the lifts waiting for it and Vickie decided to just take a look out the front of the building she only caught a very quick glimpse of some cars drive past but she didn't need to take a second guess she knew the boys had arrived.

'Looks like we will have some company.' She answered turning away the lads didn't know what she meant by this but Nicole understood her friend.

'Do not let him dictate anything Vick, you can be friends with anybody you like and he doesn't get a say in it,' she replied.

'Yeah I know I'll try my best.' Vickie answered the lift arrived seconds later and they piled in she took them to the second floor, where a lot of the behind-the scenes promotional work happened.

'The thing is Johnny is quite heavily involved in everything with his artists so he wanted to make sure nothing went past without his approval first. Publications for the albums, singles you know just stuff like that he gets a big say in it.' She said she paused for a second feeling her phone vibrate.

'Excuse me a second guys,' Vickie stepped out into the hallway she looked at her phone the message was from Melanie just letting her know they were here and they were going up to Johnny's office straight away and chill out there.

'It helps.' She mumbled although she would have preferred if they hadn't turned up so soon.

'Ok guys further down this corridor come on. I have a feeling you may like this.' She said leading the way. She opened the door to a much larger room and when the others walked inside the shocked look on their faces said it all she had to refrain from bursting out laughing.

'What in the heck is this?' Nicole asked she was the first to speak.

'Johnny likes to think of it as a small home away from home or rather a small party area. Every now and again he throws a small get together for the staff but mostly it gets used for album launches.' Vickie explained. The room had polished wooden floor boards on the right-hand side at the far end a make-shift stage complete with a microphone stand along the wall folded tables were neatly staked up against each other as well as plastic chairs then to the left side the bar area fully kitted out with all the necessary items needed.

'Damn even Louis doesn't have anything like this in his office it is amazing.' Shane answered.

'Yeah I think we are going to have to talk to him about it,' Kian replied half jokingly.

'If you want you can go ahead and help yourself to anything,' she said the all looked at her wide-eyed.

'You're being serious,' Nicky said Vickie nodded her head.

'Yeah go ahead really, everyone here sometimes comes in and takes the drinks and food Johnny doesn't mind.' She added, and just like that the lads took off for the bar and she couldn't help but laugh glancing at Nicole she saw the familiar look on her friend's face.

'So this is where all the noise is coming from.'

Vickie quickly turned around startled by the sudden intrusion she turned around slowly facing JC and the others and the girls, and for a few seconds she could only stare at them.

'What's a matter Vick getting a little tongue-tied?' he remarked she could tell he was only joking she shrugged her shoulders.

Well I wasn't expecting you all to come in here, Mel said you were going straight to Johnny's office.' She answered.

'Change of plans when we heard the noise,' Lance said he gave her a smirk she scowled.

'Oh so Vick you so have to introduce us to your friends,' Jessica replied.

'No need we can do that I'm Shane and we have Kian, Mark and Nicky and my lovely girlfriend Nicole.' Shane remarked he walked from the bar up next to Vickie and held out his hand.

'Ah so its Westlife.' Justin answered.

'Yup.' Shane said he glanced back over his shoulder at the others.

'Well I'm JC and we have Justin, Chris, Joey and Lance.' JC explained Shane nodded his head.

'Good to meet you.'

'Come and join us then,' Kian said waving them over from the bar area.

'Ah yeah sure why not.' Joey said he nudged his friends giving them the indication to join in the fun and he walked to the bar opening the fridge to grab a drink. As Lance was about to walk past Vickie grabbed hold of him and pointed back out the door.

'Outside. Now.' She said.

'Whatever for?' he said attempting to play innocent she scowled.

'Now.' She repeated and shoved him towards the door he didn't have a choice and let her push him outside into the corridor the door slammed shut.

'Ok.' Kian said he looked around firstly at the girls and guys catching sight of Mark's glance in the same motion he raised his eyebrows though Mark quickly shook his head. This didn't go un-noticed by Jessica she frowned slightly she knew something had been going on she only wished she knew as she was worried as to why her friend was being so distant from everyone of late.

'So what is this all about then?' Lance asked he folded his arms and stared at her an annoyed look on his face.

'You tell me.' She answered she too just as annoyed with him.

'Well I don't know what you're talking about,' he remarked.

'Oh, please don't just stand there and act all dumb. You were out somewhere last night and it certainly didn't involve getting wasted or anything of the sort. I know it was something different,' she said. He hesitated for a few minutes his mind whirling back to the previous night and his visit and Vickie was quick to pick on his behavior.

'So you did,' she answered.

'Hey don't go jumping to conclusions when you don't know the facts.' He snapped.

'Then go ahead and tell me the facts, as for jumping to conclusions perhaps it would the best idea for you look at yourself before saying it to others.' She replied.

'It doesn't matter.' He answered.

'Well it matters to me'

'Why should it? It isn't as though you care going on what's been happening of late.'

'Don't try and turn this all around against me.'

'Well I wasn't the one to go disappearing off to another part of the world under the pretence of work,' he said.

'How dare you!' she exclaimed.

'Truth hurts.' He answered she put her hand up.

'Don't talk to me.'

She shot him a glare turned around and stormed off down the corridor and around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Five minutes before the meeting was to start Johnny turned up at the office and he looked very smartly dressed and just like all busy managers his phone was to his ear as he talked loudly into it his voice carrying through the empty building. The two bands remained mingling together though there was a dark cloud hanging in the air it was most noticeable for Nicole and Mark; when Vickie didn't return and Lance did they all knew something wasn't right. Vickie, on the other hand kept well away from everyone she need to calm her anger after talking to Lance. Just the nerve of him to make it all seem like he wasn't doing anything wrong and she was constantly at fault. Now, she was just as determined to find out what he got up to she knew he wasn't as well-behaved as everyone is lead to think about him. It was almost time for the meeting to start Johnny informed her he wanted everyone in his office immediately she made her way back to the entertainment room the door was still closed but she could hear the loud chatter.

'Well here we go.' She pushed open the door seeing the two groups gathered together, they had removed some of the chairs to sit on and the conversations flowed pretty easily with the girls even joining in.

'Vick, come on join us.' Nicole said relieved to see her friend she was worried.

'Johnny's in his office and wants the meeting to start now.' Vickie replied.

'All right come on lets get this done,' Kian said he was the first to stand up shortly the others followed his lead and they all headed for the door, Vickie let them pass her without giving them a look then Jessica mouthed over to her if everything was all right though she simply shook her head. When Lance did he simply gave her a cold stare to which she returned with one of her own; and Chris in seeing this knew the troubles were more than he had thought. Vickie also caught Mark's concerned stare and again she had to shake her head it wasn't something he needed to know at least not yet for all she knew things could get much worse from now on.

'You going to be ok in the meeting?' Nicole asked.

'I don't know. I've not had to endear anything like this until now and honestly I had never given it much thought,' Vickie said.

'I hate to say it Vick but you may have to deal with it heaps more.' Nicole added.

'What do you mean?'

'Well I didn't want to try and read too much into it but from what I saw those guys were getting along really well like really well close friends almost,'

'Oh.' Vickie answered she looked ahead of them as some of the guys got into the lift still chatting and laughing away together. If they were all getting along that would be great considering the business that might be generated from it at least from a professional standpoint but on the personal level she was too involved with both sides and it may cause a conflict of interest.

'Vick?' Nicole asked.

'Nic to be honest I don't know the answer to any this right now. I have to get through this meeting first and what happens after it I will try and work it out as best I can,' Vickie answered. She and Nicole were the last two to walk into Johnny's big office and immediately they got directed to sit down so Nicole hadn't the chance to look at the office properly.

'First of all I will start by thanking all of you for coming, especially to our guests Westlife, as I'm aware you got in very late last night,' Johnny said the lads and Nicole nodded their heads.

'And to my group you know how I hate disrupting your break time—don't give me that look Justin.' He added causing them all to laugh.

'So the reason I have all of you here today is to discuss a few things the first has to do with MTV's request for the TV show.' He explained.

'Yeah what is the deal J? Like we haven't heard anything more about it they don't want to give us al the details and there is no script,' Chris said.

'Well what I can tell you is while it will be a relative TV show you will be given characters to play.' Johnny said.

'But that doesn't really make sense.' Cassandra (Joey's girlfriend) remarked.

'There is going to be a full story line and it is depicting the life of these created characters and their everyday lives. So we will try it with 1 season first, hence the reason why you're being given the year off for it.'

'However it is not just every day life it is targeting because your characters will also be given a similar line of work to your current jobs.' Johnny replied.

'Oh ok so I get it now.' JC said he leaned forwards his hands rubbed together.

'They want us to play these roles as just the normal type people that get some big massive break into the big time and then it'll follow the life and times of both sides or something to this effect.' He said seeing Johnny nod his head to confirm it.

'That sounds pretty cool I think, everyone always wants to know about what goes on in you guys' lives all the time this would give people that opportunity.' Kristen (Chris's girlfriend) said.

'Exactly right.'

'Well if that were the case then they could have just suggested doing like a behind-the-scenes type TV instead of this.' Justin said.

'Justin we are talking about a regular TV spot here aside from your own careers so think about it,' Johnny said pointedly.

'I do have one more surprise for you,' he added everyone looked with keen interest.

'The producer asked me if your girlfriends would be interested in being part of the show.'

'OH MY GOD!' Jessica, Kristen, Melanie (JC's girlfriend) and Cassandra exclaimed they looked at each other with wide eyes their boyfriends were also quite shocked Johnny was amused by the reaction he received.

'So what do you say girls are you keen?' he asked.

'Yes, yes! Absolutely yes!' the four girls cried hugging each other and squealing uncontrollably.

'Hey don't we get a say in this?' Justin said Jessica poked her tongue out at him.

'Nope!'

Johnny looked over to Vickie she just sat silently looking on with arms folded over her chest still with the scowl on her face.

'Westlife, I am more than happy to have you involved as I told your manager last week, so now you know some of the details discuss it over with him and get back to me. You are, regardless of your decision more than welcome to stay and watch the filming when it starts although I am still to clarify a date for it.' He replied.

'So can we go?' Chris asked he was getting tired of the girls' excitement.

'Yes you can however Vickie I'd like a word with you in private first.'

'Yeah sure,' she agreed, everyone else began to file out of the room with the *NSYNC girlfriends still talking of doing the TV show they just couldn't contain their excitement; the debate already starting to rage over their possible characters. Johnny and Vickie were left in the room alone she turned to look at him.

'Do you want to tell me why you are not so happy?' he asked she shrugged.

'Its just a TV thing Johnny not a big deal. I'll just do whatever it is they tell me I guess.' She answered.

'If you really aren't happy I can ask the producers to get a casting call.'

'No it's not necessary I can manage.'

'Well you are obviously not happy about something whether it has to do with work or personal I don't know but I can't have anyone under my care being un-happy.' He said.

'It is also best I let you know now I am aware you had the affair,'

Vickie looked up at him sharply the shock clearly visible on her face.

'You spied?' she exclaimed.

'I had no choice.'

'Excuse me, you had no choice? That is my privacy and what the hell I do away from here is nobody's business!'

'We have had concerns from a few people about you in the past few months Vickie and it is a concern for me and my business. We pride ourselves on being the best and having excellent standards, and if this is being tarnished in anyway I will step in.' He said. Vickie too angry to speak calmly stood up from her seat spinning on her heels she quickly stalked from the office and she made sure to slam the door hard on her way out. She was a mission nobody was about to stand In her way right now; she found the group in the main foyer on the ground level and impatient to get down there and deal with it Vickie took the fire exit stairs. She roughly pulled the heavy door open stormed out into the foyer she ignored the girls and headed straight for him. He didn't see her coming until the very last second when her fist made contact with his cheek. He staggered back the pain vibrated through his face he put his hand to his cheek looking at her in disbelief.

'Vick—'

'Don't start!' she yelled.

'I'm tired of hearing some pathetic excuse you have, every time you've done something wrong you always play the innocent card and act like the whole world owes you the apology. You're the one with the real issue and you just can't get over it, I don't want to hear anything more of what you have to say don't waste your breath.' She snarled.

'As of now this thing, us, whatever you want to call it its over. You hear me. OVER!' She yelled louder. He only managed to stare at her weakly unable to comprehend anything his head a mess and the pain in his cheek just causing him to be more confused. Vickie still ignored the others though she knew they'd be very shocked by this and she stepped around past him to the main entrance of the building kicking the door open with her foot. All of the guys looked to each other as did the girls no one able to comprehend in fully what had happened in front of them. Joey cleared his throat slightly he stared at Lance who was next to him his eyes cast down to the floor and his hand to his cheek.

Mark lazily flicked through the various programs on the hotel TV his mind not at all on the programs, he kept wondering about the incident earlier today in Johnny's office building. From the way Vickie had expressed her anger in front of everybody he knew he was in a bit of trouble too. While those guys didn't know the details of him and Vickie it was just a matter of time; he also couldn't help but wonder if the roles were reversed it may have been him being attacked.

_Knock! Knock!_

'Mark can I come in?' Nicole said.

'Its open.' He said.

Nicole came into the room she sat down on the foot of the bed turning away from the TV she looked at him, he gave her a quizzical look in return.

'What?'

'What are you thinking?' she asked.

'Nothing just trying to get my head together after today, everything is a mess and you know I do feel a little bit responsible.' He answered.

'Do you still like her then?' Nicole asked she knew she should trod carefully because like Vickie, Nicole knew Mark would beat around the bush and try to avoid the question. She watched his reaction as he at first kept staring at the TV acting as though she wasn't in the room, and then he looked out the window before eventually giving Nicole his attention again.

'Yeah, I do.' He said.

'Great so why don't you tell her?'

He let out a defeated sigh at the same time ran his hand through his hair.

'Nic you know I've already tried that approach, and it didn't come to much I'd rather not go down that road again.' He answered.

'So you're just going to give up and instead hope Vick may change her mind at some point?' she asked.

'No.'

'Then what?'

'I don't know.'

'Oh come on Mark, you can't just tell me you still like her but not do a thing about it.' Nicole answered.

'That is just it though I really don't, what happened you know did but I think we knew we couldn't expect too much,' he answered Nicole sighed in exasperation.

'You two are un-believable! Maybe I should bang your heads together to try and get some sense knocked into you.' She remarked Mark looking at her in bewilderment couldn't help but laugh at her exasperation.

'It is probably not a bad idea could do with the help,' he said.

'In all seriousness Mark you have to think about it decided what you want and just go for it; don't let stupid things get in the way of what you know will make you happy,' she said.

'Ok and I know it is all very easy to say but hard to do, but it shouldn't ever stop you, as you say you do feel a bit responsible for what happened so why not go out there and change it,'

Nicole got up off the bed headed for the door she didn't wait for him to say anything and slipped outside he stared on after her and her words still lingered in his head. He got off the bed turned the TV off and decided he needed to take a bit of a walk just to clear his head and get his thoughts straight. He gathered up his phone the room key and his wallet strolled over to the door pulling it open he stepped back surprised.

'Vick?' he said alarmed.

She still looked clearly upset though not quite as bad as earlier at the office looking back at him she smiled faintly.

'Hey.' She replied. Mark for several seconds was unable to get his brain to register this properly, confused by her outburst and now being here it hadn't clicked yet.

'Um…do you mind if I come in?' she asked.

'Yeah, yeah course sorry.' He answered moving immediately letting her come into the room he closed the door.

'So is everything all right?' he asked.

'No.' She sighed.

'Not at all.'

She walked over to the window and just stared outside.

'Its about today,' she remarked interested by her comment Mark joined her by the window he looked at her sideways she just kept staring outside.

'When I totally went off at Lance I know everyone wasn't expecting it and you're all wondering what its about,' she said.

'Curious yeah.' He said. Vickie moved away from the window and sat down on the bed tucking her legs under her body Mark turned as well though stayed where he was by the window looking at her wondering if he actually wanted to hear what she had to say.

'He's been cheating on me.' She said. Mark blinked he tilted his head to one side a frown began to appear on his face.

'Wait…what?'

'It's been going on for a while maybe even before I was overseas; though I can't be sure I just do know it definitely was going on when I wasn't here,' she answered she looked down at her hands Mark came and sat down next to her and she looked back at him.

'Guess that must make you feel a bit better,' she replied he gave her a shocked look.

'What would you make you think that?' he asked he felt a bit hurt she shrugged.

'Maybe because of…well you know…what we did.' She said.

'Yeah.'

Now it was Mark's turn to look down Nicole words were once again circling in his head.

'I um…I actually wanted to talk to you about that.' He answered.

'Ok.' She said she watched him get up and begin to pace around the room she could tell he looked as though he had something bothering him and didn't know how to go about sorting it out.

'What did you want to say?' she asked. He inhaled a deep calming breath he really hoped what he was about to say would make sense, he also hoped he would hear an answer one he wanted but he knew the chances weren't very high.

'Mark?' she said.

'Ok so what I am asking is if things were different in some way, like if you didn't have your boyfriend—' he paused seeing her make a face the second he said it.

'Well yeah I just wondered if maybe things might have worked out.' He replied she stared at him a slight frown on her face.

'What do you mean?' she asked he sighed.

'Please don't make it like you don't know Vick cause I know you do. There was something there I know it and so do you.' He answered. She stared down at the floor trying to get her head around everything that has already happened she didn't want to have to tell him if things could have been different she didn't even know the answer to it.

'Honestly I don't know what you want me to say. With the benefit of hindsight we can take a guess at the possibilities' but we'd never know for sure. All I know at least at the moment is, if I didn't know you then none of this could have happened.'

'But at the same time I am also glad it did otherwise I wouldn't have found out what my idiotic boyfriend has been up to behind my back.' She added with a frown crossing her face.

'What have you found out so far?' Mark asked changing the subject slightly.

'Well I know he's been leaving at night and coming back the next morning most of the time, although he tries and switches his routine when he can because he's avoiding suspicion. There is no way he would just go out and drink himself stupid, he only ever does when the guys are around but he's been off on his own; and Jessica happened to overhear a conversation he shared with Justin, something about his ex-girlfriend Danielle.' She answered.

'Were they really close?'

'Yeah very close I don't know how long they were together but it seemed to be quite a while, she even used to work with me but funnily enough I had no idea who she was and he never exactly told me until I had to find out.' Vickie added Mark shrugged his shoulders.

'Have you asked him about her then?' he asked.

'No.'

'Well sort of, I want him to just come right out and say it so he can admit it himself but he hasn't yet,'

'Then why don't you ask him straight out if you back him into a corner then he won't have a choice.' Mark replied she shook her head now getting a new idea.

'Actually I have a better idea and it is something Johnny said to me.' She said smiling slightly he burrowed his eyebrows giving her a curious look.

'I'm going to spy on him.'

'Vick, I don't know if that is such a good idea.'

'Why not? Johnny did it to me when I was away.'

'He—wait what?' Mark looked alarmed her words registering in his head she quickly put her hand up.

'Don't freak out Mark; he only said to me he knew I wasn't just working when I was away he didn't exactly say anything else so I doubt he knows it had to do with you or that you were even involved so you're pretty safe,' she said he looked doubtful.

'What if he knows but he isn't telling you?'

'Then why would he have invited you guys over?'

'Ok.' He said.

'So lets assume he doesn't know and now you want to spy on Lance so how do propose to do it?' he asked.

'Well obviously I can't do it because it would be too obvious but if you did or you came with me then it might be easier,' she replied he still didn't look very convinced if it was such a good idea.

'Look if you really don't want to do it then its fine its not as though I am expecting you to say yes,' she added.

'No, no I'll do it I don't mind.' He answered she cocked her head.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah it could be interesting to see if this all turns out to be true.'

'Yes.' She said.

'It will be. I know he is not so innocent as he is leading everyone else to believe.'

'Ok you get ready we got somewhere to go.' She added getting up off the bed she got her phone.

'What are you doing?'

'Just making a phone call. Jess is the one who knows a bit more than the others and I got to get her on her own away from the others that way she is free to talk,' Vickie replied she headed for the door stepping aside leaving Mark alone to get ready; he leaned his head against the window and sighed deeply, still with Nicole's words echoing in his head he knew he had to do something, he just wasn't sure when was the right time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Would you stop fidgeting?' Vickie scolded him the two of them sat together in a corner coffee shop just a few blocks away from the hotel, it wasn't too busy and nobody even looked at them twice. That was one good asset for the Westlife lads being unrecognizable in America.

'Aren't you worried?' he asked in a whisper she shook her head.

'No.'

'Just relax, Jess can think whatever she likes but she is not coming here to make a judgment on you, she is coming to tell me everything she knows and that is it.' She answered. She saw her friend appear around the corner and she was on her own she stepped through the shop's door its bell jingled and the waitress at the counter looked up.

'Can I help you?' she asked sweetly.

'I'm fine just here to meet a friend,' she remarked.

'Jess! Over here!' Vickie called raising her hand Jessica nodded and walked over to their table she raised an eyebrow noticing Mark there as well he sifted a little uncomfortably in his seat.

'Ok so what is this about then?' she asked sitting opposite them.

'Has Lance told you anything about where he's been going especially late in the night and coming back in the morning?' Vickie asked Jess was a little taken back.

'Well no, not since he and Justin had their discussion a while back,' she remarked.

'So you guys don't find his behavior strange at all?'

'He's been visiting Danielle yes I think it's true but he's got no reason to keep on doing it they are just friends after all.'

'Hmm I'm not so sure.' Vickie said she placed a neatly folded piece of paper on the table sliding it over to her friend. Jessica unfolded it her eyes looking over what was written she was shocked.

'H—how'd you find this?' she asked.

'I haven't figured out why but he had his own email open on my computer it was as though he wanted me to find it.' Vickie answered Jess burrowed her eyebrows.

'See now this really doesn't make sense because if he has been going behind your back and all that; though we can't be absolutely sure, but then why would he let you find something like this?' She replied.

'Has Danielle ever been to the house?' Vickie asked.

'Not when I've been around.'

'It is really, really odd then because in this email she's written all this stuff about them like in the past and whatever.'

'What are you thinking?' Mark asked Vickie thought about it she had a feeling this could be a lot deeper.

'Ok this is how it is going to be, Jess I want you to stay around the guys and listen out for anything and this goes for the girls too I know the guys have a tendency to leak secrets at the wrong time.' She said.

'What about you?' Jessica asked.

'We have a little hunting to do.'

Mark tried not to laugh out loud Jessica had a very puzzled look on her face.

'Ok look I can do this for you but Vick do you want to tell me what's really going on?' Jessica asked.

'With what?' Vickie replied.

'You know…you.'

'No not right now besides I've got work to do.' Vickie answered she nodded at Mark and got up from her seat.

'Come on lets see what else we can find.'

Jessica went to object but knew it was no use she remained silent watching the two leave the coffee shop.

'Fine.' She said.

'Brush it off but I'll figure it out.'

'Vick, don't you think you friend kind of knows what is going on?' Mark asked when they were a safe distance from the coffee shop and walking towards her car.

'All Jess is doing is trying to do is fish for information and I won't enlighten her about it.' Vickie said.

'Yeah but they will suspect.' He said at this she just shrugged.

'They are the least of my problems right now and until it becomes a bigger issue then I'll deal with it.' She said getting to the car they both got in and she started the engine.

'So where are we going?' he asked.

'First stop the ex's place.' She said she giggled seeing his horrified expression.

'Don't worry we won't go and see her we'll just see if Lance decides to turn up tonight or if we're really lucky he may already be there,' she replied.

'Ok if you say so.'

Vickie circled her car around the apartment complex's outside car park though there was only a small sprinkling of cars out here and none resembled Lance's car.

'Maybe try the underground one?' Mark suggested.

'I don't want to drive in just in case we'll walk.' She replied and parked the car in a vacant spot he looked around them the sun had faded into the night sky and when he looked around there was even nobody walking on the streets.

'You going to sit here?' Vickie asked amused Mark unbuckled his seatbelt and got out allowing her to lock up the car.

'Come on let's take a little stroll.' She added they walked across the car park to the underground car park the electronic doors had been left open and as they walked down the ramp the sudden noise of voices caught their attention.

'Hide!' She hissed immediately her and Mark ducked behind two four-wheel drives they stayed motionless listening to the voices from the other end of the car park, Vickie felt her phone vibrate she quickly read the message from Jessica.

'So Lance isn't at home according to J he's gone to visit a friend but wouldn't elaborate on who.' She whispered.

'So you reckon for sure he's here?' Mark asked.

'It's time to find out, because if he is here then his car has got to be here. He wouldn't ever take public transport and for them to meet anywhere in public unlikely as they'll get caught so makes sense if he is here.' She said.

'Come on.' Mark replied the two of them kept low and continued to sneak behind the parked cars getting closer to the voices.

'Wait.' She whispered coming to a stop they had gotten quite close to the lifts she peered around a parked four-wheel drive jeep when she noticed the two people stood they had now stopped talking it was too quiet.

'Can you see anything?' he asked she turned around and motioned for him to keep quiet and stay; she edged along further trying to get a better look the scene she saw in front of her wasn't something she would have expected, anger and sadness and all sorts of emotions raced through her head. Lance and Danielle long forgot about the conversation as they stood there

'He's going to damn well pay for this,' she growled. She considered going over to them and having an all out screaming match; but instead she quickly turned back and returned to Mark he caught the look on her face.

'We're out of here right now.' She said he went to object she gave him a warning look she definitely wasn't in the mood so he nodded his head and the two of them quietly crept out of the car park. Mark and Vickie got back into the car still not saying a word she started the engine pulling back onto the main road she had a lot of thoughts going through her head at the moment.

'So.' Mark said he was feeling a bit uncomfortable about the silence.

'It is all the evidence I need.' She answered.

'To do what?' he asked not understanding her comment.

'Well obviously I've got to go about this carefully since I don't really want the media circus at least not yet. Since we do have that TV show thing coming up this might be a really good way to catch him out.' She said.

'Still not following here.'

'Basically Johnny told me today if I wasn't keen on being part of the show like the rest of the girls he would tell the producers to put out the casting call.' Vickie explained Mark got it straight away.

'So you want Danielle in on the show taking over for you.' He said she nodded a smirk appeared on her face.

'Exactly. This way the two of them can't avoid each other and we will know what they do for the show isn't just made up and pretend and it is what it is.' She said.

'Right ok so I get how it is meant to work although if he gets wind of it then would he find a way to keep her out of the spotlight?' Mark asked Vickie nodded.

'I don't doubt he will however Danielle is an actress too and right now she's in-between jobs so she is unlikely to turn it down believe me.' She remarked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vickie took Mark back to the hotel and then she drove around trying to get her thoughts straight; she was angry and sad all at the same time and she just couldn't come to grips as to why it had all happened. She knew she had made her own mistakes she couldn't do much about the mistakes anymore except learn from it, and she even tried to get her relationship with Lance back on track; but he never seemed to want to make the effort, as though he was using the excuse of her own mistakes to make his own mistakes better.

'Why the hell did he have to be so stupid?' she growled.

She decided there and then she isn't going to let the other girl win; Vickie knew deep down no matter what turned out from this she had to make sure Danielle went nowhere and didn't get what she was after and that of course was Lance. Vickie didn't really want to make it difficult for Lance she knew though she was angry at him however she didn't wish for him to suffer she wasn't quite so cruel. Still it wasn't going to stop her from getting revenge back on him and Danielle. She turned her car up the driveway opened the garage and parked her inside she picked up her things and headed inside and heard noise coming from the lounge along with voices.

'Hey Vick you back?' Jessica called Vickie sighed she hoped Jessica hadn't said anything to Justin from their earlier meeting.

'Yeah I just got in.' Vickie answered she walked to the lounge Jessica and Justin had the TV on and they were chilled back and relaxing.

'Come sit join us.' Justin said he motioned to the space next to Jessica but Vickie hesitated.

'I'd like to you know but I've got a bit of work to do.' She said turning to head for the stairs.

'Jess told me about your meeting.' He said she stopped not looking for a second and she heard Jessica telling Justin off for even saying a word; she turned around and walked straight into the lounge she stood in front of them with hands on hips.

'Well then, Justin have you got anything else to say about _your_ friend that I might need to know?' she asked.

'Pretty much what I told Jess when I heard.' He replied giving a shrug of his shoulders.

'Oh so apparently all of you knew he was off hanging out with the ex but nobody wanted to tell me properly and instead Jess here had to ring me while I was away to inform me.' She said.

'I tried talking to him, as did the other guys,' Justin remarked Vickie shock her head.

'So all this time I've been worried he had that little issue of being jealous and here I was getting so worked up abut him not talking to me; and you all knew he was seeing _her_ and still you're all taking his side.'

'We're not Vick!' Jessica cried out she stood up.

'Besides you can't exactly put all the blame on him.' She added a disapproving glare on her face Vickie's expression never changed she knew where this conversation would head but she wasn't at all bothered.

'Jess.' Justin remarked she ignored him.

'Come on Vick, you have a go at us for trying to protect Lance and all that he is doing what about you then?' she asked challenging her friend.

'What is this about?' Justin asked still the girls ignored him.

'You know nothing about it.' Vickie replied.

'Then why don't you tell us, here and now what exactly went on because I can tell something did seeing you and Mark there.' Jessica answered Vickie smirked.

'Jealous are you?'

'Ha! As if I'd be jealous. I'm very happy with my relationship and I don't need to go wandering to look for someone else.' Jessica spat back.

'For you not all of us are the same though and no I don't regret it. Mark at least makes an effort with me,' Vickie replied.

'Hang on a second here.' Justin remarked now speaking up Jessica and Vickie paused and looked at him.

'Vick-did-you?' he asked still trying to get his head around what he was hearing from this conversation.

'Think it if you want and like I said I don't regret a thing.' Vickie remarked she spun on her heel and stormed out of the lounge heading up the stairs; Jessica stood with hands on hips she shock her head annoyed while Justin had a blank expression on his face, as Vickie's words sunk in he realized what it meant.

'I can't believe it' He said out loud.

'Well you better believe it.' Jessica replied.

'I wonder if Lance knows or knew about it.' He added a thoughtful look came across his face she shot him a glare.

'Don't say anything to him Justin. Things are already pretty bad, what Vick did wasn't great but it was a one-off as far as I know, Lance on the other hand has been doing his for a while now,' she said Justin rubbed his face sitting back down his head was a total mess.

'This is crazy.' He said.

'I know I can hardly believe it as well. I really hope Westlife doesn't take up the chance to be in this TV show thing, cause I have a bad feeling things just might get out of hand,' Jessica remarked Justin nodded his head he tried to focus back on the TV screen.

'I'm just going to get a drink.' She answered heading off towards the kitchen he waited until she had disappeared through the door he took out his phone scrolled through the list; he glanced back towards the kitchen he heard Jessica making a bit of noise she was also talking out loud to herself so he pressed call on his phone.

'Lance! Where are you?' He asked he tried to keep his voice down as to not to attract attention.

'You're what? Look get out of there I need to talk to you. No, no it can't wait just come back ok. Fine if you want to stay there that's fine and just give up on your relationship. Whatever man if that is what you think.' Justin replied he hung up the phone dropping it on the couch. Jessica came back from the kitchen holding two mugs of orange juice she came and sat down beside him.

'What the hell is wrong with those two?' he grunted she smiled gently and patted his leg.

'Give it time.'

He gave her a disapproving glare.

'Do you think just by giving it time everything will all be ok and those two will forgive each other?' he asked.

'I know this sounds totally crazy, but I think it will. We all make mistakes but we learn from them eventually, and I guess maybe with them apart from one another for a while might help them realize they do need to be together.' She explained Justin laughed lightly at her comments.

'Jess, babe I wish it were true but after hearing all of this I'm really not sure.' He said she frowned.

'Oh come on have a little faith. Lance only went back to Danielle because Vick wasn't here and he has whatever jealously issues about her work. We've got to try and help him out with that, and Danielle will probably get some awesome actress gig and be off spending all of her time in LA.' She replied.

Justin was awoken by the sound of keys jingling in the doorway wearily he got out of bed, threw a look at Jessica but she stayed asleep unmoved. He looked at the clock next to the bed it read: 4:42am shaking his head gently he sneaked out of the bedroom and into the landing, he leant over the railing and watched the shadow figure of his band mate walk inside and close the door.

'So' Justin said Lance alarmed by the voice jumped he looked up the stairs Justin walked down.

'What do you want?' He asked.

'I want to talk to you.' Justin answered Lance shock his head.

'Not now man I got a headache and I just want to sleep.' He replied.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Justin asked.

'What are you talking about?' He asked.

'I'm talking about you going off with your ex-girlfriend all the time, and ever seeming wanting to sort out your problems with Vickie.' Justin answered.

'Hey I put in a lot of effort, I've tried talking to her, suggested doing things together but she refuses to do it so don't go blaming me,' Lance said.

'Yeah well can you say it really is her fault considering you're the one seeing the ex when she is actually working?' Justin asked.

'Well at least Danielle does appreciate me all the time.' Lance said.

'Ha! She never once ever appreciated you, and you know she is just using you to get a foot into the industry.' Justin replied.

'Whatever you think now if you'll excuse me.'

Lance pushed past Justin and headed up the stairs and marched into his own room Justin shook his head.

'He's an idiot.'

'So he does admit it then.' Vickie whispered; she leaned against the door of her own room after having not been able to sleep much last night she happened to hear Lance come home and the conversation between him and Justin. She heard Justin coming up the stairs and go back to his room so she went back to her bed and crawled in, she stared up at the ceiling and she wondered what she was going to do. She then got distracted thinking about Mark and how she was going to cope with him; again Nicole's words and even what Mark had said kept going around in her head. When she looked at the clock she realized it was way too early nobody would be up at this time and she was supposed to speak to Johnny about the show; but for a few seconds she stared back at the door, and then without thinking about it she got up and headed straight into the landing she went left and strode towards Lance's room, and not caring if he was awake or asleep she thrust open the door.

'What the hell?' he exclaimed; he was sitting up in bed typing on his laptop she walked straight up to his bedside and threw the piece of paper at him.

'What is this?' he asked she motioned to the piece of paper.

'Why don't you open it up and have a look and then tell me,' she answered. Lance gave her a suspicious glare he picked up the paper unfolded it and she could tell from the way his eyes moved he was just skimming through it.

'It is one thing for you to have a go at me about what I was doing on my trips away from here, but it is quite the opposite when you are happy to go and hanging out with the ex-girlfriend doing god-knows what without me finding out about it. Oh and by the way, don't think I haven't been aware you've been with Danielle, as Jess was the one to tell me; and before you ask about how she knew, she happened to have heard you talking to Justin.' She said. He moved his laptop off his lap and swung his legs to the edge of the bed Vickie stepped back allowing him to stand up.

'This.' He said flapping the paper in his hand and pointing in her direction.

'Has got nothing to do with you.' He remarked she folded her arms across her chest a sly smirk spread upon her face.

'Oh so you think you are the only one who can have an affair huh?' she asked.

'It is not an affair.' He snapped.

'Yeah, sure ok keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. It's funny how despite the whole thing with Mark, at least I knew my mistakes and accepted it, while on the other hand you can't accept your own mistakes and just pretend everything is all peachy and fine and yet you go off at me.' She replied she turned around and walked towards the door she paused for a second she was caught between what she wanted to say and whether she should do it, she slowly turned around glaring back at him while he hadn't moved from where he stood.

'As long as you're still with _her _then, I don't want anything to do with you. Period.' She answered he went to speak she shook her head.

'Oh, and by the way, just to let you know, he is way better than you.'

Vickie sauntered out slamming the door shut and back to her room; also closing her door she marched to the wardrobe and pulled out her backpack and began to pack.

_**Knock, Knock…**_

'Go away.' She said not stopping her work, but hearing the door push open she sighed out loud.

'Vick?' Jessica asked Vickie halted she turned around to face her friend with her hair a mess and looking half-asleep.

'What are you doing?' Jessica remarked her eyes looking from Vickie to the bag.

'Going out, I just want to be away from this house for a while.' Vickie said.

'Are you sure that is wise? I know things-'

'Look Jess, you can't understand what is going on with me right now and there is nothing to explain. So stay out of it and I'll deal with it however I want to deal with it.' Vickie said she continued to pack.

'I-why can't you two talk about it?'

'There is nothing to talk about now if you could just please leave.'


End file.
